


Glitch

by sweeney_spaceboii



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, SuperMega - Freeform, also on my tumblr, glitchmega, oh gee, oopsie, superglitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeney_spaceboii/pseuds/sweeney_spaceboii
Summary: Ryan's never been good at relationships, sports- anything really. He does know computers, and is shocked when he gets a virus.{Based off of Boinkrz's glitchmega/superglitch au!}





	1. Virus

Ryan never had much luck with anything. Relationships went down the toilet, he wasn’t too good at sports- nothing was going well. He just got a new computer, and all seemed to be well. But of course, within a few days of having it, the computer got infected with a virus. Some sketchy file he just couldn’t delete had wormed its way in.

It didn’t take long for Ryan to barely see any of the actual content. But when he could, he would see some shimeji looking thing. It would stare at him with beady little eyes. Right into his sole. Ryan didn’t mind it- once the little icon began to clear up. It was a skinny guy.

He thought it was kinda cute- scratch that- hella adorable. It was like his only company. He began talking to the little dude, and gradually the little dude began to nod and shake his head. It was sentient.

“So then I said to Chris, listen up here, if you’re gonna be a cunt then don’t whine!” Ryan paused, as if he was waiting for laughter. He heard it. His best glitch was laughing.

He shot up in his chair. “Holy shit- you laughed!”

The thing rolled it’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“AND SPOKE!” Ryan looked at the monitor in shock. He blushed lightly and apologized for yelling. He watched Matt sit on the taskbar.

“I’ve been able to for a while.. I just didn’t want to.. shock you.”

“This is great! What’s your name?”

Matt looked at Ryan in confusion. “Na.. me?”

“What should I call you?”

“File_No_0009_.exe/Matthwat.”

“I’m just gonna call you Matt.” Ryan snickered and smiled at his screen. Matt’s voice was soft and scratchy- a little.. Glitchy?

Matt only got more adorable to Ryan each day- everyday the two talked Ryan grew more attached. He knew he would have to get it fixed one day- but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. It was something he wanted to hold off until it was completely ruining his life.

Within months, Matt began to get glitchier- less coherent and appeared less. Ryan was.. Upset to say the least. He decided it was time- he knew that Matt was getting injured. He stared at his computer screen, hoping that Matt would appear before he had to leave.

So he did. Matt wasn’t even somewhat human anymore. His body was too glitchy- nothing could be seen.

 

 

“R̴̨̧͔̺̬̲̟̖̫̝̮͎͔̯̘̳̬̠̘̝̫̞̱̩̲̲͓͓̲̥̉̐̈͗̐̒̒͝ͅỹ̵̡̛͈̱̰͓̫̹̲̪̳͇͓̦̠͚͔̱̞̗̞̺̮̠̌̓̊̿̃͒́̅̋͊͋̌̔̈́̆̅͌͒̈́̃͆̕͝!̶̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̛̤̯̪̬̬̭̜̺͈̣̬̣̣͕͎̗͍̣̈̈̍͊̏̒̌̒̆͛̉̓̂͊̏̌͂̔̒̌͋͒̓͘̕͠ ̵̨̨̩͇͖͔̝͚͓̥̫̪͇̯̩̌̂͂͌͂̍̈̾͂̿̓̓̈́͐̂͑͂͂̀́̊̈́̋́͑̽̍͘͝W̵̨̥͕̱̅͑̒̑̇̉̃͐̅̓̎̇̈́̂̍̒̑͆͘̕̕̚̚͠͠ĥ̸̡̢̫͎̼͔͎̹͖͚̳̙̥͈̘͖̗̙̟͎͉̲̺̮̘͍̬͉̣͍͕͍̈́̿́̈́̏͗̍̇͛̂́̄̐̉͆̈́̿̕͜͠ͅa̸̛̜̒̑͊̀͐̊̒̐͗̿͐̈́̿͘̚̕t̴̢̨̜̯̭̲̦̻̟͓̍̋̊̎͆͌͆̐̽̉̀̉͒̕̚͠͝͠'̷̨̤̞͓͙͚̝̙̹̖̩̣̦̜̱͔̦̭͕̱̭̝̠͎̿͆͜ͅͅͅş̸̧̧̘͍̝͇͈̞̗̪̫͔̞̼̟̥̗̱̗̘̮̼̫͖̻̲̣͖̻̭͖͊͌̐͗͊͋̾́̇̋̾̈́͊͛ͅ ̸̡̮͇͓͚̥̲̘̘͚̯͚̤̭̫̮͉̦̻̫͔̈́̔̆̑͒͒͒̔̂̅̑̉̽̎̏̏͜͠w̴̛̼̍̉̋̅͐̍͗͌̿̾̉̌̄ŗ̵̢̰̖͚̬̜̺̣̗̬̭̙͓̺̬͇̲͔̟͉͖͎̼̬͇̜̤̊̐̅̓̑̂̃̑̉̂͘̚͝͠ǒ̴̞̮̝͉̥͍̦̇̋́̂̏̓͒̃͐̏̈́̚͠͠ń̴̨̧̢̛͙͍̰͔̲͈̣̮̟̦͕̼̦̦̱̹͙̩̣̬̫̠̖͙͔̥͖͍͎͔͑͒̿̏͗̈́̂͂̊̎͒͌̉̂̌͋̄̓̂͊̊̅͌̂̒͜͠͝͝͝ͅģ̶̛̤̖͕̪̮̝̳̲̪̣̘͉̞̭̦͕̟̈́̐͒̑̓͆̑̽͐̊͗̿͑̐̿͋̈́͂͌̓̈́͂̆̉̓̎̋̅̈́̎͊̈́̏͘?̷̨̨̭͚̼̬͎̦̝͈̫͖͓̩̝̺͚̬̬̼̲̞̱̻̰̒̈́̅̅̇̉̾͌̏̾̔̍͘̚͘͝ͅͅ ̷̢̜̦͉̟̤̯̼̦̙͇͎̥̫̈́̽͆͆̍̓̇̃̿̉̃̍͛͛̊̆͂̏̏͘͘͜͝”” It was upsetting, Matt’s voice was barely recognizable.

 

 

“Mattie.. I have to delete you.” Matt looked offended- he began to produce noises that sounded.. Like wails.

 

 

 

“P̵̡͔̦͍͇̟̺̜̘̹̤̬̂̒̋̅͑̽̋̄̅̇̕̕̚̕̚͝͠l̶̢̗̟͚̙̼̺͔͈̻̻̙͉̱̳͖̼͙͈͓̞̙̰̠͎̖̪̯̬͚̝̽̏̈̑̂̇͆̐̌̃͑́́͂̏̍̾̽̔̋̔̅̌̌͊̀͆̋͆̊̈́͗̇̂̏̇̽̓̈́̐̈̅̊̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ë̵̡̧̡̢̨̛͇͇̣̬̺̖͓̳͔̝̞̤͔͖̺̺̥̘̜̪̥̩̜̻̻͓̦̫̤̬̘̮̥̣̤͓̘̣̝͓́̀̈́͆̓̿̒̈́̃͂̾̋̊͆̄͛͋̒̅̔̄̓͆̓̓͗̂̽̇͊̂̍͌͐̂̅̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅą̶̧̡̨̧̞͕̱̻͙̙̜̼̘̮̟̗̙̳̟̬̘͉̟̦̭̰̬̯̖̠̱̳̱̞͎̼̟͉̲̾̉̂̓̉̓͒̆͋̓̎̄̈́̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅṡ̶̡̡̧͕͎̬͖̺̦͍͍̥͙̠̭͖͙̯͕̮̦͈̹̜̮̫̲̼̙̞̦̰̤̼̞̝̜̻͇̺̣̥̹̲̲̤̙̯͋̄̍̂̉͘͜͜͠ȩ̶͔̹̬͔̝̮̱͙͍̭͎̻͎͚͇̩̻̞̺̮͈̘̺̳̯̥͙̬͓̫̹͉͈͍̟̥̖̬̺̳̫͇̙͗͋̌̈̔̓̀̐̍̍̀͌̈̆̎̋̂͗̓̔̓̃̏̃̈́̿̉̈͊͊͊̇̍͒̋͌̊̍̀̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝ ̴̨̢̳͔̱̲͌̋͒̓̇̃͋̿̕͝ḑ̸͙̱͔̪͍̫̥̦̈́̄̒̏̐́͗̏̑̀͑̿̌̒̂͌̋̓̔̈̎͊̂̌̏̇͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝o̵̡͉͕͎̱̻̖̣͈̹̻̤̲̗͙͓̫̗̭͓̬͓͍̠̣͍͍̜͙͖̘̜̪̹̮̗̅͐̽͋̾̃͒̏͊̔͗̈́̇̆̈̋̉̉͒̏͒͑̀͊̈͆̓̓̈́̍́͑̋̏͂̒̚͘͜͠͠ͅͅn̵̢̡͔͕͙͇͔̭̪̺̤͍͕͙̟̳̜͕̭̩͎̦͚̞̜̱͔͚̺̺̤̹̐̔̓̓̇̂̂̇͝ͅ'̵̨̛̛̛͎̭̘͕̱͍̖̳̝͔̼̺̮̣̰̱̘͕̘̯̬̩͕̃̄̐̓͂͌̎͐̈́̈́̀̏̃̂̂̉̽͌͐͒͐̊̉̈́̓̿͆̑̍̈́̌́̔͂̓͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̶͎͔̤̥̹̱͎̃̋̃͒͋͒̅̄̃̄͛͂̆͑͒̅̽̄͠͝͠͝͝!̷̡̡̡̭̭͔̖̩͎̭̑̈́̈́͌͠͠ͅͅ ̸̧̫͓͓̥͙̥̯̺̦͓̟̙̮̥̻̗̩̹͙̗͙̟͇̰͈͍̓̔̓̓̄͛̑̓̏̿̈́͒͛͑̇̊̄͒̽͂͂͋̽̈́̄̈̆̿̇̍͊̐̐̚̚͝͝͝͝͝R̵̛͓̦̼͖͑͐̒̈́͒͆́̿͊͂̈́͛͊͂̃͐̏̈́̈́̀̉̓̅̒̎́̍̈́͆͐̈̈̀̌̆̕͠͠ỵ̶̨̩̥̤͔̗̫̗̮͙̟͈͎̳̥̱̻̯͔̮̹̰̣͖͍͚̗͇̩̞͍̤͉̪̱̭̙͇͂̽͒͆͆̈́̀͂͌͐̊̓̌͒͜͠ͅͅǻ̴̧͕̫̰̭͖̜̤̹̩͉͉̯͙̼̼̭̭̖̖̼̯̘̱̞̻̥͔̐͛͂̊̇͛͒͛͆̈́̏̒͛͋̽͌̄̋͂̓̔̏̒̌͛̏̈̾͆̿̍̄̓̐̄̊̔̉̋̕̚̚̕͠͝͝ͅn̶̡̨̡̧̡̛̫̭̬̫̲͖̻̩͍̮͙̪̣̰͍̙͙̱̙͍͎̪̟͕̱͖͉͚͍͗̐̽̎̂̇̓̐̌̔̋̔̿͆̽͋̎̽͆̈̐̆̒̇͒̎͂̈̾̓̀̽̓̾͋̋̌́͋͂̅̌͆̃͘͘͘͘͜͜͝ͅ ̶̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̛̥̩̲̻͙̮̩͕̱͓͈̥̰̞̣̗̺̭͚̬̣̰̼̦̟͈̬̰̆͌͐̓͊̐͐̄̓̇̔̒͂̎̈́̽͆͒́́͂̓̓͂̔̄̊̐̐̏͛̐͛̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝ͅĮ̶̡̧̢̺̝͓̜̘̱̳͕̞͇͓̦͈̗̖̰̗͚̜͍̗͉̬̗̟͚̩͎̻͍̱̺̦͔͍̞̑͜ͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̭̮̞͎̮̱̻̭̞̣̗̫͕͈̙̗̬͖̦̜̮̲̯͇̲̝̤̙̱̠̝͓̪̱̦̲͉̱̭͎̺̹͚̩̺̤̑͜͜͜l̶̢̨̧̧͔̗̦̯̻̜̳͇͉̋̉̉͛̔͊͑̑̎̔̈̇͑̑̈́̍͗͑̀̽̕͝o̸̢̡̢̨̰̠̤̠̩̖̦̝̭̙̺̜̯̦͉̳͖͔̬̬̼̤̮͖͍̯̘̘̥̟͔͖͖̤̙͕̭̜͈̹͉̫̱̅̂̍͊͋́̌͛̐̀̓͐̂͋͆̓̑͊̌̂̊̔̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝v̵̹͙͑̈̑͘̕̚ȩ̵̨̨̨̛̫̬͇̻͖̠̖̭̻̟̯̣̞̞͕̥͇͈̪̝̖̬̣̯̲̼͒̆́̅͊̇͛̑̅̍̐̉͒̿͗̃͒̍̒͑̍̄̈͆̄́͌̔͑͌̉̉̚̕̚͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̛͓̤̺̭͉̲͕̰̮͎̺̪͖̬̳͂̍̐̈́̈́̀̓̀̾̌̊̈́͌̊̂͒̉͋̿͗̽̊̈̾̒͛̈́̋̔̈̂̅̐̈́̚̚͘͝͝ͅy̴̨̢̢̛̛̛̗̫̗͕̝̟̟͓͍̲̮̩̰̼͉̖̖̜͕̮̞̱͓͖̙͉̰̳͒͌̏̃̄̃̓͆̒͂͒͐̿̒̽̽͑̿̓͑̃͆̓̂͌̇̾͒̓͊̔̊̓̍̓͋̍̊̕͜͝ͅͅǫ̴̜̣̖̟͕̹̟̭͕̼̞̣̝̤̻͕̙͍͗̑̎̔͊̓͋̎̊͌͐̓̅̑͝ͅū̶̡̨̨̳̥̮̫͚̞̹͖̫̬̞̙̲̥̠͓̟̥̜͍͍̞̞̗̫͓̗̰̪̟̱̦̘̯̮̣̌̏͂͂͋͂̆̃̏̔̒͑̒͒́͋̄͒̽̄̿̈́̈́͛̀͂̅̊̾͌̇͆̅̋͌̈́̈́̑̌͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͠ͅ!̷̛̪̞̝̱̦̩̘̖̳̙͍̙̣̺͍̖̝̻̲̪̺͍̳̲̩̺̤̮̫̬̜͇̄̈́̅͗̑͒̋̄̈͂̓̒̆͒́͋̽̊̚̕̚͜ ̸̣̇̃͛̇̒Į̶̨̡̧̹͍̩̖̮̙̠͙͕͙͖͖̱͕̺̦͕̬͚̼̺̣̱͇̠̱͇̯͚͙̜͈͎͔̞͗͗̈́̏̆̈̒̐́̒̓̿͊̆̿͂̐̅͆͐̚̕͜ ̸̢͈͓̙̜͎͕͍̯̪͉̥̗͈̘̯̲͕̯͈̦̰̹̭͌͛̍̎̔͋̈́͛̋̑̓̎̐̎͒̑̈́̈́̊͑̚̕͘͘͝͝l̶̢̡̨̨̧̧̛̦̹̥͇͙̟͉̬̼͍̘̥̯͎͙̟̺̰̹̱͔͚̥̹̮̹̖̜̲̥͉͉͔͓̝̰̥͖̲̱̪̲̭̫͎̓͗̐̿̈́̅̽̿͌̑̑͆̉̐̀͐̋͝͝ͅơ̷̧̨̢̡̧͚̤̮̳̥̹̰̭͙̺͇̰̫͚̙̯̦̻̠̥̱̹̘̪̬̪̜̤͍̬̻͔̤͕͖͈̳̦̪̝̜̦͎̽̀̆̃͐͊̆̐͂̓͋̊̈̅̊͛͊̿̎͒͐̆̋͐͐̈͒̌͒̿̾̽̉͘͜͜͝͝v̷̛̛̯͎̊̈́͋̊̑̈́͒̅̓̀̏̂̈́̓͒͌̓̃̅̚͠ͅe̷̢̢̧͓͔̮͎̠̠̼̙̬͍̲̳̝̱̤͈̱͗͐̀̔̇̆̐̂̏̇͆͋͋̉̐̆͜͝ ̶̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̬͙͇̲̟̪͇̭̗̺̬̺̣̣̤̫͙̗̟̞͓̺̥̞̞̝̭̣͙̞̮̠͚̹͚̤̬̻̘̭͎̮̘̓͂̀̇͒̒͗̌̈̒͑̂͋͑̃̒̆̐͆̔̈̔̓͒̍̏̔̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ÿ̵̢̧̛̛͈̩͇̮̙͎̰͓̺̯̗̣̲́͋̌̓̊̈͂͗͌̇̌̒̿̈́̒̒̍̂̆̈́͒̈̾̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͝o̵̺̫̟̒̊̉̀̈́̏̎͐̃̍̍̑͛̂̌̾͑̈́͂̎̈́̾̊̈́͌̉̈́̄̅̆̈́̒̉̆̄̏͊̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝ŭ̵̡̦̬̖̤̟̼̩͉̯͉̬̬̘̊͛̓͒͌̄͘ ̶̡̧̡̧̠͈͕͎̯̣̖̮̙͔̪͈̙͈̠̯̦̜͉̯̱̙͔̝̙̺̳͌̿̍̅̿̒̅̋̋̿͐̾̓͋̏͂̏̇̅̆́͒̑̊͑͠͠ͅͅͅI̴̡̡̡̧̢̭̘̹̰̲̝̘̳͙̹͕̘̮̫̤͓͖͎̝̬̯̤̙͇̻̅͐̂͋̽͊̍̎̊̏̅̍̿͋͆̊̎̾͒̌̚̕̚͝ͅ ̸̧̻̘̈́͗͑̾͋̓́͆̊̈́̀̈́̂͗͛͊͒̓͒̿͘̚̕͘l̴̨̧̧̡̧̥͙̝͙̗͈͚̳̟͓͔͓͈͇̤͚̥̣̥̺̖͔̬̻͉͉͙̺̖̭̻̰͛̓̾̍͌͋͂̓͛͜ơ̸̧̻̖̰̬̻͚̾̓͗͊͜v̸̠̲͔͖͖͍͎͓͍̖̥̣͚̣̟̹̲͎̺̱͎̱̯̫̩̬̱̱̹̟̪̝̘̟̟̱̰̳̗͉̗̺̤̠͍͉̲́͐́̆̉̌͌̔͊́̄̐̾̾̅͂͌͋͗̐͗̋̏͌̐͛̔͊̓͊̓̑̾͊͘͜͠͠͠͝͝ȩ̸̡̢̡̹̲͕̲̲̝̟͈͖̲͖͖̗̺̠͉̱̱̱̫̝͎͚̝͇̝͖̲̩̻̜̻͙̂̋̓̑̎̽̈́͊̃̎̅̄̈́̾͊͌͐̈́͂̿̂̂̎̋̽͒̿̿̄̏͌̑̀̋̀͋̂̂͘͘͘̚͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶͙͎̞͎̗̟̘̬̗͍͔͎̭͓̗̙͉͖̞̩̺̳̫̘͚̈͒̓̍̓̀̍̽̐̎̀͆̋̐̈́͐̈́̽̓̿͐́̓͊͌̍̃̾̌̉͛͝͠͝y̷̡͉͙̠̱̜̟̦̠̗͓̋̇̿̑̑̓̆̑̈͂͌̆̍̎̋̾͌̓̇͌̂̊͐͘͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̴̮͈̹̰͍̝̭̲̪̝͓̣̻̪͓̼̙̫̥̳̭͕̿̌̇̈́̎̆͊͌̀̄̋͊͊̈́͋̀̏̊̿̇̕̕͜͜͠͠ͅự̷̡̨̡̧̧̨̛̱͙͍͇͇̝̯̙̺̠̳̫̰̮̬̠̙͈̺̜̭̹͈͚͙̌̋̐̔̉̈̅̅̒̈́̈́̎̅͛̄̽̀̿̓̓͑͘̕͜͝͠͠ ̴̛̱̤̦̣̳̞̠͚̙͓̰̫̪̖̠̘̖͑͆̈͐͆͐͑̋̏̌̑͊̏͌͌̃̿͋̔̃͌̄̽̚̚͠͝l̵̢̢̙̙̫͇̰̞̘̜͈͇͆̏̌́̅͂͗̈́̒̄̎̂̈́̆́͐̐̽̊̅̌̔̓̌̄̍̈́͑̄͊̓̿͛̅͌̊̈͌̉̇͊̎̊̚̚͘̚͠͝͝ͅǫ̴̨̨̲̙̪̯̩̭̬̪͍̜̯̠̲͇̗̟̝̗̣̈́̏̈́͆̐̉͊͗͜v̶̧̛̥͚͍͍̖̞̘́͐̈́̓̄̎̽̌̌́̓̓͗̿̀̈́̿̎̃̊̍̏̒̋̇͗͗̈̕̚͜͜ȩ̷̢̨͎͕̖̳̲̥̒̀̆͛͐͜͜ ̵̡̡̡̡̡̠̩̳͇̪̦̣̦͉̖̹̪̠͖̘̮̟͇͙̹͎͎̲̠̘̥̼̜̺͈̩̭̹̙̥̍̌̿͑̄̇̊͐̉̾̋̾͛̏̿̎͛͒̋̊̑͌́͊̊͒̄̇̏̑̕͜͝y̴̩̭̩̽͆̔̔͒̎̒̏̂̓̅̑͊̊̌͋̄̿̍̿̇̓̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝o̸̢̨̧̰̼̹͇͔̞̙̺̤̜̳̪̫̟̩͚̜̘̳̻̍̾́̇̔̑̌ų̴̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̻͙̝̮̠̞̘͉͎̣̼̗̙̟͉͔̮̟̭̠̦̫̼̟͉̬̪͖̗̩̰̬̮̞̬͓̮̾͊̓̕͜͜͜ͅ ̴̡̨̡̡̧̬̫̦̻̹̮̥͖̻̞͕͙̣̙͍̞͚͚̞̰͇͖̮̤̭͉͇̮̘̺͚̍̈́̒͊̽̏̋̑̎̉̑͂̂̇̈́̏͋̆̄̆͗̑̇̾̊̐̊͛͆̊̄̍̋̅̀͆̅̑̂̆͑̌̑̋̌̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̷̨̧̛͕̗̘͔̯͒̓̏̈̈̀̋́̉̇̊͛͊̓̎͂̿̂̐̉̐̉̆̕̚̚͘̕̕͠ͅơ̸̲͉̦͂̒͗͗̀͋̃̿̏͌̽͒͑̊̈͂̆̌͌͂̀͐̆̎̑̆̾̀͂͐̂͌͊̐͂͐̀͘͝͝ͅv̵̧̨̼̯̩̟̪̱͚͈͙͎͉͎͈͓̱̖̳͈͕̪̝̌͜ë̴̯̯͒̈́̏̌͝ ̸̛̱̟̜͙̹͎̲̎̎̈̏̈́̽͊̑͑̅̀͗̽͆̌̄̉̈̽̉̇̆̏̊̊͝͝͝͠͠͝ỷ̵̢̜̫̣̺̹͇̺̞̹̟̣͍͔͇̞͚̱̝̗̬̣͕͈̭͙̯̜̘́̃ơ̸̧̨̤̰̠̤͕̜̤̲̹͍͔̟̳͕̞̻͚̪̯̱͚̣̜̬̬͈̱̻͎̳̙̓́͆͗̉̇͆̈́͊͑̄̈́̆̀͐̊̂̆̕̕͠ͅư̵̢̧̧̧̙̹̗̭͍̼̱̞̖͖̲̻͚̥̻̥̮͎̹͍̗̱̗̯͓͈̻̅́̐̓̊̆͑͒̒̑̈́͌̊̎́͑́͆̌͗̋̈̐̈̌͗͘ͅ ̴̡̧̧̡͎͖̯̮̰̻͎̘̺͕̟̥̩͕̳͉̞̳͈͚͍͔͈͌̐͒͑͐̂̐̑̾̈̃͗̅̆̕͜͠ͅl̶̡̢̛̪̙̣͖̞̪͕̫͕̅̀͂͒̈̐͆͒̇̂́̃͒̒͑̈̌͊͛͂̽̃̋̓̓̌͐͋̓̈̽̉̍̅̓͐̇̋̄̉̀͌͑͒̒̄͂̚͜͝ơ̶̢̢̱͙̝̦̫̙̝̗̟͎̳̮̝̟̪̞͎̹̅͐̿̎ͅv̴̧̧̡̛̛͙̱̻͖͕͎͍̲̥͍̲̺̩̟͖̫͓̯̻̙̣̖̥̬̻̞̂͌̿̇͒̊̾͆̈́̊̿̈͗̏̔͐̽͒̊̈́̃̄̾͐̑̂̈͑̈́̎̓͐̈̾̔͂̑̓͌͋͆̊̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅe̴̛̞͔̖̺̓̉̅͆̊̈̾̌͊́̅̔̋̏̿̈́̏͋̾͆̌̑́̓̈́̈́͆͂͂̀͋̏͗̈́́̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̴̡̜̻͔͓̥̗͚̲͇̘͙͔̌̋̈́͑́̎̃̂͂͗̎̾ÿ̷̢̨̢̡̛̻̩̮͕͓̲͚̟͇̣̺͕̻̭͙̖̘̝͎̞͚̟̣̠̺̩̣̺̟̥̬̬͕̗̠̞̫̳̥͍̫́̍͌̐͑̓̀͛͐͒̈́͒̊̾͐͊́̓͒̍̏̅͘͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅờ̷̱͔͚͇̬̯͔͓̤̍͌̃͐̊̀͛̒̈̉͒̾̄͗̆̌̄͛͂̋͌̇̂͌̓̀̔͂̀̓̈́͗̓̍͆̅͋̕͜͝͝ǘ̷̢̡̫͔͍̜͛̍̀̈̋͆̀̎͋̋͑̄͗̋ ̶̡̘̦̺̯͈̱̪̙͔͈̳͍̩̥̥̠̩̮͓̗̙̺̲̔̐̆̽̏̄̈͗̅̈́̈́̌͊̂̂͛̿͂̇̑̑͑̅͌͌̿̑̚͝͠l̵̢̢̧̨̡̧̦̺̗̠̤̩̻̝͉͕̜͕̬̱͎̹̖̣̤̰̬̱̮͇̝͇͚͈̮͙͍̫̗͎̊͜͠͝ǭ̶̟͍̣̓̊͗̿͆͐̕͠v̴̡̧̧̛̛͚̜̺͚͉͙̲̯̤̻̲̮͉̦̦̪͍̘̥̖̖̯͚̽̌̂̆̈́̔̈͑̂͑̒͒̓̒̿̆̀̂͐̈́͗́̈́̉͌̇̐̿̂̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝ͅͅę̵̩̳͇̘̘̼̫̟͍͕̮̜̤͎͕̳͚̝͉͒̔̌̋͗̔͌̆͐̈́͊̕͠͝ ̵̧̢̛̥͕̫̹͇̼̲̈́̋́̂͒̄͐̈͗̂͂̈́͊̓̈́̆͛̀̔͐͆́̋̀̃̏̾̀̈͐͂̈́̎̕͘͘͝͝y̵̢̧̧͉͙̗̘̗̟̼̗̮̜̬͙̞̘̺̹̮̥͓̦̪̗̙̟̮̟̘͈̳͊̽͊͌͊͐͗̊̋͜͝͝͝ͅͅỏ̶̢̢̨̢̪̝͇̮͇͙̞̹̤̦̪̺͎̲̯̳͉̯͇̺̼͓͎̩̺̞̗̜̝̱̍̂̒́͛͊̐̊̐̎̑͒̓͂̈̈́̍̊̕ͅu̵̢̧̢̼͔̫̮͓͖͈̜̭̯̠̘̮͖͕̯̙͇̩̖̜͍̥̬̺̙̥̼̲͕̤̤̫̺̞͂͊͊̄̀̿̒̑̒͛̓͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̨̡̨̝͖̟͕̪̮̝̣͖̩̳͙̞͔̖͈̲̩̫͈͓͇̖̣̻͎̲̤̩̮̰͍́̑͂͌̀̿̎̋́̈̈̂̒̍̚͜͝ľ̶̨̡̧̛̰̹̼̤̩͔̘̟̞̻̝͕̳͔͎̝̘̟͖̙̲͉̜̹̙̦̟͍̫̭̮̞̤̥̟̳̜̝͍͉̟̘̱̉̐͆̀͊̾́̓̍̎̆̿̔͂̑͌̇̚̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅǫ̸̨̛̟͔̘̜͈̳̱̩̼̋̌̐͊̒̋̈̏̑̽̃͊̉́̿̅̈̇̅̅̇̒̆̄͋̀̌̾͌̇̉̀̿̍͐͒̈́͜͠͝v̵̥̪̾̂̎̓͋͆͛̄̽͛͋̑̇̿̎͑͒̒̆͑͒͒̐͌̂̑̕̚͝͠͠͠ȩ̵̛̛̩̰͙̻̝͖͚͔̝͉͔̮̱̺̳͈͉͉̥̦̟̱͔̤͈͓͚̈̾̃̇͆͛̈́͌̾͑̔͐͋͊̍̂̈́́̾̅͊͊̍̋͐̄̓̃̒̒̐̈́̐̆͗͐̈́̂̃̽̊͂̆̚̚͠͠ ̷̛̜͋̉̀̃͗̆̎̔̒͑̔̎͗͗̒̃̈̔̊̈͐̒̏̽̇̒͆̿͋̅̓͂̃̀̊̔̅̕͘y̸̨̧̨̧̛̛̭͔̱̰͖̹̰̻͓͈̭͍͙͔̠̹͇̫̗̲͇͙͎͎͚̫͉͇̹͓̟̺͓̘̻͓͓͇͖̗̳̗̭͎̽̂͆̆͗̓̔̅͗̌̒̇͌͊͆̋͗͆̓̓̍̌̈́̉͗̽̓̈́̈̊̃̿͆͂͌̆̈́̽͠ǫ̸̛̛͚̪̗̝̙̻͖̲̫̮̗̼̣̽͗̈́̃̆͆̊̔̅͐̾̆̾̊̆̑͑̎̍͑̔̌͂̃̌̽̊̎̆̐̅͂̐̄͝͝͝͝͝͠͠u̸̩͈̩̱̝̦̇̓̿̉̅͘͘͘͝͝ ̴̧̨̡̛̻̦̗̗͉̹̤̖̳̞͍̫̲͓̩͍̠̖̰͈̘̟̺̩̬̘̤̮̖̟̻̜̱͕̬͖̓̄̃̍̓̌͆̽̈́̌̆̔̊͗̈́̉̍͒̂̆͂͒̋̓͑̽̔͂̏́̈́̈́̎͛͂̀̚͘̚͜͝͝l̷̛̛̪̦͊̌̉̇̽́̃͆̓͗̂̿̑̐̍̓͋̋̋̒́̅̀̾̈͆̅̅͋̓̉̔̉̐̀̈̋͗̆̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͠͝ơ̸̬̤̰̱̟͋̾̊͊͛͂̅̊̈̈́̐̾͆̒̌̂̃͒̓̾͗͗̌̽̏̈́̾̒̈́́̒̇̕̕͘͝͝”

 

 

Ryan cringed. He put his hand against the screen, and it almost felt like there was something pressed against it beside glass. Like.. flesh.

“I’m sorry Mattie.. I love you too. Goodbye.”

Matt reached out one last time as Ryan unplugged the computer.

-

Ryan’s computer got completely rebooted, and he began to miss Matt. He really did love the little guy.

He was browsing Tumblr one day when he heard footsteps.

 

“Ŗ̵̢̖̭̤͍̙̣͍̥̱̰̞̲̟̈́͘͜͜y̶̨̛̱͉̻̺̥͈͉͙͙͖͓̫̦̱̤̹͔͎̻̥̠̆̓̏̓͑̎́̔̒̏͘͝ā̸̢̢̨̧͖̰̭̻̱̹̻͔̩̪͇͈̜͚ͅn̶̪̪̠͍̣̼̮͔̮̩̙̹͇̗͋̽͜?̵̨̢͓̹̼̬̲̖͚̭̘̲̟̱̮̟̂͑̈͐̾̀̍̏͐͒̋͌͋͌̎̕͝”


	2. Antivirus

Ryan’s eyes widened as he stared at Matt. Matt was standing in the middle of his room- psychically there. It wasn’t his imagination.

“Matt-” He rushed over and carefully took Matt’s hand. “How- are you okay? Oh, Mattie..”

Matt pulled his hand away quickly, it felt like Ryan still had it there. He stared in awe, rubbing his palm. Matt stared back, some emotion in his eyes.

“I̷̠͇̣̎̈̍̒͝ ̷̗̲̩́̓͋̏d̸̥̒̉̚o̶̧̧͉͕̝̳͉̽͑̕n̸̯̋͑͊'̸̢̙͕̰͙̔̒̓̈́̕̚t̶̞͉̳̒ ̵̢̺͙̀̑̀͜k̴̘̖̭̗̱̩̒̅̽̔̍͆n̶̞̯̦͓͐̈́́o̵̩͎͈̿ẁ̸̡̜͕͈̹̤̝̌̕̚.̷̡̮̫͕̾̈̂̽̾͝͝ ̵̘͗̔̓̿͌͂͊E̵͍̒͒v̶͈͈̮̋̽̋e̷̦̟͓͓͆̑̇̅̚͘͠r̶͚̱̝̜͋̃̄̐̈́͌ỹ̷͙͂͒̓̄͛̕t̶̢̻͉͊̑ĥ̷̲̣̥͓͇͑i̵̠̅̏̒͆͂̑n̶̡͖̪̕g̴̜̙̬͎̃ ̸̦̫̞͕͍̰̝̅͋ẁ̸̨̪̆͑͆ê̷̠ņ̷̧͍̩̮͐̆̏̔t̵̛̬͉̹̒̒͗ ̷̛̩̱̻̳̲̦d̴͉̺͕̘̟̫̔͋̑a̸̧͖͙̟̋͐ͅr̴͖̎ǩ̴̝̰͔̪̂̆̉̂͠͠ ̷̧̹̬̮̳͙̘̾̆̋͑̃͝a̷̠͍͖̞̯̮̟͛̑̿̾̒̈n̷̳̦̅͒̋͗̅͜͠ḑ̸̛̬̬͔̺̌̑͂̔͘͜ ̸͍̎͋̑̕̕͝n̷̩̙͕̈́̈́͋̍̾̅͠ó̴̜̩̱̮̲̿̆̽̿̿͘͜w̶̫̞̪͋̅̄̇͐̊̈́ ̶̙̌̾̓̏͆I̸̜̬̯̜̬̔̈́'̶̰̟̝͓̝̩͗̓̓m̸̧͍͊͊̔ ̶̖͍͓̾͝h̶̦͓͓̮̘̜͈̀̒̿̈́͘e̴͈̭̊͌̒̔̔r̸̨̧̝̪̟̳͊͝ê̴̡̱͗́̕ͅ.̸̪̜̞̅͑̇̅́͘͠"̴̹̟̓̎͐͋̿̋” Matt whispered softly and looked down awkwardly.

“Oh.. I’m glad you’re here. I promise, I’ll get you help..” Ryan smiled and opened his arms. Matt stood firmly. “Okay- so no hugs yet.”

Ryan had Matt sit down as he searched for some help. “Do you think an antivirus will help?”

“M̷̰̙͔͙̄͌̉͠ḁ̶̢͎̳̄͑̈́͘͠ÿ̷̹̙̗̗́̃͊̅̕͝b̴̧̩̼̤̻̈́e̶̟͇͇͛̓̊̃̆̚̚.̶̼͚̦͂͗͐̄̑͐͠ ̷̨̲̘͑̓̍̉̈́Ç̴͙̥͌̃̎͝a̷̖̐͗̈͋͝n̵̝̰͂̄ ̶̢͛ỹ̶̧̧͚͙̟̤̂̑̄̎͠o̵̢͇̞͎̠̔͂̅̇͘͜ư̶̞̥̮̟̰͍͛̈́́͝ ̷̱̮̺̯͕͈̇̅̄̄ͅh̸̻̭̰̙̹̪̽ö̶͍͉͎̺̼͛̋͋̌ͅǫ̴̮̜̤̲̅͌͒̄͘͝ķ̶̳̠͖̱̺̱̈́͐͘̕ ̶̺͍̥̮̖͙͌̾͆̈́̕ḿ̴̭̱̖̠͚͂͜ͅę̴̹̝͉͇͑̅́͠ ̴̥͖͕̺̥̟͛͐̐̍̋͘͜ụ̷̬̩̦͛̿̑͌̿̌͘p̴̦̐?̷̡̗̩͋̄̅̀̏"̴̻̖̖͙̥̤̾̃

Ryan turned on a bluetooth setting and watched Matt’s eyes light up. Literally. They glew. He began the antivirus download.

“Ṟ̸̡̳̘͖̺̈́̕y̶̨̛̖̹̟̳͎̱̆̔̊̽̿̊a̵̛̛̛̠̭͍̹̮n̶̰̼̩͔̦̺̭̓̊́̓̂̇̓.̴̧̢͇̗̺̹.̸̹̮̭͌̓͂̑͂ͅ ̷̧͕͉͙̈́ͅÌ̷̧̥̘̞̤̋ͅ'̷̘͂m̴̩̈́͑̅̈́̋̚ ̵̨͓̫̮̄̉͒͐͝s̷̡͖̟͔̑̊̐̿̂͝ͅc̸͓͈̳͎͌̂̌a̶̮̯͆̄̎̆͂̕͠r̵̢͚̙̣̫̉e̶̻̟͛̒̋̾͜ͅd̴͇̞͗̇͆͜.̷̢͎͚͖͈́̎ ̵̧̩͆̄͘..”

“It’s for your own good.” Ryan smiled. As the download progressed, Matt became more.. Presentable? More human-esque? Whatever- Ryan had his Matt back.

“Ŗ̶̘͈͕̋̆̏͘͜͝y̶͎̜̒.̶̬̞͈̮͛̎͝.̸̙̒̀ ̸̼w̸̛̼͔͉̰̜͌̒̓͘į̵̜̠͉͉͗l̴̮͓̭͐̍l̵̡̤͓̟̓̅̚ ̸̳̮͕̀͝y̴̪͒͝o̷̡͙̞̎́̈́̑u̵̅́̉̓͜ ̸̮͆l̸̨̛̠̞̊o̸̢̳̞̯͚͒v̶̢̞͍̗̝̏͆̉ḛ̴̝̍ ̷͎̓̒͠m̶̗͕̂̋͝e̵͙͐̚ ̷̢̆̓̀a̸͉̙̰͌̎́f̶̢̦̠̭̎̊̉̔̚t̶̪̟̺̫͛̄̚e̷̞̺͒̓͑r̸̢̪͙̯̆͆̕͝ ̵̢͙͖̳͔̔̎t̷̼̀h̷̢̳̉͌ͅi̷̩̻̰̼̹͂s̴̢̭̰̋̈́͌͌͋ͅ?̵̛̠͚̟̤̈́̽̍” Matt looked like he would cry, it seemed to be hurting him. But it was almost done.

“I promise, I’ll love you no matter what. You’re mine.” Ryan took Matt’s hand and rubbed his thumb across it. It like he got shocked, and he quickly pulled his hand back. Ryan looked at his own hand, it began to look like Matt’s. He was.. Confused. How did that happen?

“R̸̐̍͜y̵̨̦̺̆ä̸̛̲̙̂́̄n̶̢̛̟̖̞̆͝?̸̨̬̖̃ ̵̠͘.. I’m sorry.” Matt was back to his ‘not-so-glitchy-but-still-glitchy’ self, and Ryan was still staring at his hand. He couldn’t feel it.

“I.. I need to go to a doctor. Matt.. stay in here. Don’t leave.” He quickly stood up and went to leave. Matt stopped him.

“Don’t go- please. It’s okay. You won’t die- it just.. Happens..”

“Matt..”

“Ry, you have to trust me.”

~~

It took a while for Ryan to get used to having a semi-glitchy hand and a literal virus in his apartment. Correction- his boyfriend. Matt was an angel- he helped around the house and did whatever he could do keep Ryan comfy and happy.

Ryan was happy with Matt, and it was probably one of his longest lasting relationships. He knew that constantly touching Matt and being around him would probably affect his health- and may have taken a couple years off of his life. He didn’t care. It was worth it for his darling.


	3. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This is where the "major character death" comes in. If you're sensitive to death, or some forced emotion, don't read the final chapter.  
> Pretend everything is fine and dandy at the end.

Ryan wasn’t kidding when he said he had years taken off of his life. He wish he was, but after four years with Matt, he fell ill. It just grew worse, and Ryan couldn’t even leave the house. Matt was at his side for the eternity of it.b

“Ry, I’m so sorry..” Matt was sitting beside Ryan, holding the hand he corrupted all the way in the beginning.

Ryan could barely open his eyes, but slid them open a crack. He looked into Matt’s eyes, watching concern flash through them. “It’s okay Mattie,” his own voice sounded scratchy.

“I didn’t mean for it to end like this.” He was trying not to cry. Matt couldn’t- literally. He would fuck up his circuits and glitch out further. He squeezed Ryan’s hand and shut his eyes.

“It’s okay. You’re here. That’s all that matters..”

Matt shook his head, trying to think of any solutions- anyway to get his Ryan back. He would do anything. Something popped into his head. He was taught about it when he was a wee virus. Something about completely infecting someone.

“I just..” Matt was shushed.

Ryan put his hand on Matt’s cheek, pulling him close. He kissed the other, weakly pulling back. He kept his hand on Matt’s cheek, seemingly not feeling anything as his hand was engulfed with.. Glitch? Matt wanted to tear away, wanted Ryan to be happy in his final moments.

“I love you,” Ryan whispered, squeezing his cheek slightly. Matt put his hand over Ryan’s feeling the weight lessen.

The hand fell out of Matt’s- onto the side of the bed. Ryan wasn’t breathing. Matt panicked, shaking Ryan slightly. He blinked tears away- reminding himself he couldn’t cry. His lip trembled as he saw Ryan unresponsive. He didn’t know what to do.

“Ryan! Ryan.. Baby, baby! Wake up- please wake up..” Matt shook him more, taking both hands into his own.

“You’re too young. Please- wake up..” He put his head on Ryan’s chest, listening for a heart beat. He didn’t hear one.

That’s when Matt let himself cry. It would get onto him and damage his internals- he didn’t give two shits at this point. He wanted Ryan. He didn’t care if he ended up deleting himself.

The tears were plentiful- and damaging. Matt froze up, feeling himself begin glitching. It was painful- he deserved it. He clung to Ryan’s corpse in a desperate attempt of numbing his pain. He couldn’t save himself or Ryan- but it would be okay. Soon enough, they’d be together forever.

Everything went dark.


End file.
